Sarutobi Naruto: Apprentice of the Founding Shadow
by Legend of the Kyuubi
Summary: To save the future sacrifices must be made. Naruto knows this all too well. Now living in the era when ninja villages began Naruto hopes to make the future better. But for every action there's a reaction. Will his actions make the future better or worse? Especially when the boy is taken under the wing of the most powerful man since the Rikudo Sennin himself. (Story Rewritten)


**Sarutobi Naruto: Apprentice of the Founding Shadow**

This is a work of Fanfiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Masashi Kishimoto's world Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else.

Jutsu: **Rekkashingeki**

Jutsu, Japanese translation or Age: (True Flaming Strikes)

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's Bloodline Limit Massacre

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: You insolent little maggot!**

Human Thinking: _Oh, Shit._

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!**_

* * *

><p>…<strong>-ooo000ooo-…<strong>

**Prologue**

(Undisclosed Location)

Naruto groaned from his current location. The man of twenty one years of age slowly shook the cobwebs from his head and got up to look around. However, the boy soon found himself sitting down once more as his head began to throb furiously.

"_Feels like that time when Kiba dared me to try the bar's special drink,_" Naruto groaned as he recalled the event. Having Kurama in him, as well as his overall lineage, had given him a higher metabolism than most ninja thus it allowed Naruto to burn whatever he consumed at a higher rate. When he heard of the brew Naruto, on a wager, had gone and tried, unfortunately; the infamous drink had proving too much even for him. What happened afterwards was nothing more than a blur and the boy was left with his first hangover.

Needless to say the experience left an everlasting impression on the blond, one that he never wanted to go through anytime soon.

Naruto decided to take it slow and when he felt he could finally stand upright without the urge to hurl his stomach contents or stab his head to get rid of the headache, or at the very least end his suffering. The boy slowly rose off the ground and though his malaise was still there Naruto thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't as profound as it originally was. Getting a good look around, wherever he was it, Naruto came to the conclusion that he wasn't Konoha, and he doubted that he was on the battlefield anymore. Heck, Naruto didn't know if he was even in the Elemental Countries anymore. The thought didn't put his mind at ease one single bit.

"**It's about time you awoke from your slumber, child," **a voice from the darkness suddenly spoke.

Jumping into a defensive stance, as best he could with his current condition, and searching for whatever spoke, Naruto realized the futility of his efforts. Whoever the voice belonged to was clearly dangerous. Even without Kurama in him anymore, having found a way to allow the Biju to safely travel in and out of the seal, a feat that impressed many, Naruto still possessed the ability to sense negative emotions and trained himself in the art of sensory. He wasn't as skilled Senju Tobirama or his own father in the domain, but he was skilled in it nevertheless.

"Where are you?" Naruto yelled. "Show yourself!" though he couldn't sense any ill intent coming from the individual it didn't help the fact that he or she could strike at any given time and subdue him with little effort. Potentially kill him as well.

"**Due to the current circumstances such a thing would not benefit, nor help, the gravity of our situation. Know that we are currently in your mind and somewhere safe."**

Before he could even retort, Naruto was interrupted by the unknown voice, "**What do you last recall? Do this I a shall reveal myself."**

Frowning at the demand, Naruto decided to play along, for now. There was nothing he could do otherwise at the moment.

"The last thing I remember was…"

(Flashback)

The Fourth Great Shinobi World War, never in his life and the lives of his classmates did Naruto think that they would partake in a world war. Unfortunately, life had always found a way to mess things up in ways many could never imagine. The Fourth Great Shinobi World War lasted up to six years and many of the Konoha Eleven had made names for themselves, some of which were very surprising.

Uzumaki Naruto or as he now went by his full name, to honor his father, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was a ninja who had gained a legendary and powerful name for himself. He was one of the few who had experienced a terrible childhood and an even more brutal life style and survived. Because of if this it became testimony to his prowess. The man's willpower was extraordinary, never willing to back down, helping everyone he could and always wanting to fulfill the promises he had made to others. If you were a friend it was good to have Naruto on your side, but if you were the enemy he showed no mercy. Due to the severity of the war, many including Naruto, had been forced to mature at an incredible rate. Before, Naruto would simply make plans on the fly, hope for the best. While he still retained this way of thinking, the blond had gained a knack for when it came to formulating effective plans. The metamorphosis he underwent during the war both in his overall personality and prowess as a shinobi had gained him many titles during the war.

Because of these traits and his prowess as a ninja it had made him a legend in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. The Fourth Great Ninja War, many of the older generation had said it was the worst and the longest war that they had bared witness to. Casualties from all sides had occurred, but despite this. Beginnings had also commenced as well.

During the year where the war was coming to a close, many of Naruto's colleagues and friends had started families during the war. He himself had tried to try and start a family. However, a year and a half into the war, things didn't go very smoothly whenever Naruto had tried to start a relationship. Sakura, Naruto had long ago come to the painful realization that her heart was never his to be. Even when he had finally told her of how he felt about her, Sakura, while grateful and touched by his words, didn't reciprocate his emotions. Part of him still wanted to chase after her, telling him that there was still a chance of being together, but Naruto squashed that thought all together.

The man recalled how painful a life it was when you weren't with someone, even more painful when you didn't move on when your emotions were ultimately one sided. Naruto now knew how his former mentor Jiraiya felt. Chasing after the same girl, even when her heart belonged to someone else despite the fleeting decades of their death. Jiraiya had been unable to move on and while he was proud of the accomplishments he achieved in life, Naruto knew the man lamented the fact he could never win Tsunade's heart or the fact that he never moved on from her to find love with another.

Afterwards, when the boy had moved on, he tried courting a few others but every time Naruto tried getting close with anyone, tragedy struck. One such case was Hinata, whom had grown up to become a beautiful and strong kunoichi. He recalled how in his greatest time of need, when he was ready to give up on his beliefs and accept defeat, it was Hinata that had slapped him out of it.

Literally!

Kind hearted and shy Hinata had literally slapped him out of his depressing funk, something that the young woman would have never done had it not been for the war, and tragically Neji's death.

Unfortunately, two years later the Hyuga had been killed while defending the younger generation from a secret battalion of Zetsu that attack Konoha. It was sad, as the night of her death had been the same one where Naruto had planned to propose to her. The same thing or events close to it had occurred many times before during the war. In the end, Naruto had decided it was best he remained alone.

Four years after the events had passed the war was still going strong, and like many wars it didn't come without any casualties. Neji himself had passed away defending Naruto from an attack. Unknowingly leaving behind a saddened Tenten and their unborn child. The prodigy of the Hyūga Clan was greatly honored sometime after the battle and was given a ceremony worthy of praise.

Another casualty that had only just recently occur had been Yotsuki Kirabi, who had taken out a huge chunk of the new enemy fighters. Unfortunately, even with his partnership with Gyuki and his newfound skill with Samehada the man was ultimately taken down by a new set of Six Paths of Pain that had been risen by the real Uchiha Madara.

The fury brought on by the man's older brother along with Kumo and Naruto had caused major damage to the enemy. Over 80 000 of the newly produced White Zetsu had been annihilated, and several dozens of re-resurrected shinobi had been sealed away.

Much to Madara's anger as the man was slowly starting to lose various pawns on his side of the war. The Alliance had stopped Madara's first attempt to becoming the next jinchūriki of the Jūbi, having forced his unwilling hand to separate the primordial demon into its separate lesser forms with the legendary technique of the Rikudo Sennin himself, the **Banbutsu Sōzō **(Creation of All Things) when it became apparent that it was becoming too powerful too quickly for them to control.

What happened next only added salt to the wound when the **Kohaku no Jōhei** (Amber Purifying Pot) that held Ginkaku and Kinkaku was taken back by the Alliance and the chakra they gained from the Kyubi had been repossessed by the Biju itself. Leaving Madara with no other option then to take the Kyubi as nothing else at the time had a portion of the Biju's chakra.

However, Madara's anger would only become greater upon his next discovery. In his attempt to separate the fox from Naruto's being upon his capture, Madara, despite many, many years of patience and careful planning had finally snapped, and nearly lost his mind when he discovered that the original seal that held the Kyūbi had been altered into the one used by the Sage of the Six Paths.

Knowing that the seal used by the Sage of the Six Paths was on a level astronomically greater than his own comprehension, Madara's anger had grown by leap and bounds. How Naruto had gained such a seal on himself had not only baffled Madara, but had finally pushed him over the edge. If Madara could not fulfill his desire to transform the world into one of false peace, then he would annihilate it instead.

In his madness to do so he had nearly gone to the sealing statue that once again held the Bijū to seal them in his body. Obito, knowing the act to be pure suicide had told Madara of a way to remove the seal and the Kyūbi all in one.

* * *

><p>…<strong>-ooo000ooo-…<strong>

(Undisclosed Location)

Madara's figure stood still in the endless and damp cavern. Before him, Obito was proposing a ludicrous plan of action that, if correct, it could very be the end of his problems.

"So you're proposing that we summon the Sage of the Six Paths using the Impure World Resurrection Technique?" the century old Uchiha asked his apprentice.

Obito merely nodded as he looked at his master, "And what makes you so sure that this technique will allow us to control a man who has transcended the human race and in the process become a god?"

Madara didn't know why he was wasting his time with this plan. It was utterly ludicrious! The Sage of the Six Paths was a legendary and powerful being that made him and Hashirama look like mere insects, and both of them were revered as gods amongst shinobi for their skills. Compared to the Rikudo both Madara and Hashirama were mere lesser deities.

Even before having the Jūbi sealed inside him, the Sage was already an immensely powerful individual that was vastly stronger than Madara and his eternal rival combined. With the beast sealed inside him no man had the power to match him.

"True the legends of the Sage of the Six Paths are quite formidable; however, he is still a man," Obito said.

"You underestimate him, Obito. The Sage of the Six Paths is more than just a man. He's a god given mortal form," Madara frowned at his wards lack of concern.

Madara's frown soon deepen when he heard Obito chuckling, "Gods. Nagato proclaimed himself was a god. Look what happened to him."

"Nagato was impatient and weak willed! I should have never entrusted him with my eyes," Madara thought before looking at the man before him.

The act of sealing all the remaining Bijū inside him would have given him enormous power the likes of which no one had ever seen before in over two thousand years. But Madara knew that even with his revived body alternated beyond his prime realised that also would have led to his downfall at the same time. Without the Kyūbi the power of the beasts that were to be sealed inside him would have been too unstable even for Madara to control. For the Jubi to form and stabilize, virtually all its chakra was needed, even portions would have done. Madara knew that having eight out of nine wasn't good enough for it to come back.

"I don't underestimate him, Madara. True the Sage was the optimum of humans; however, the man no longer holds the Jūbi," Obito smirked.

Realization dawned upon him, Madara had been so obsessed with the fact that the Sage of the Six Paths was godly individual, that he forgot all about the fact that he no longer held the Jūbi. However, despite still having many doubts and uncertainties, Madara had agreed to the plan.

"Unfortunately, there's still a problem," Obito added. "Despite the fact that this summon will be easy to perform with the DNA you left, I am literally summoning an unstoppable monster, it won't last long. Even with the limitless chakra I possess thanks to my revival I doubt it will be easy to control him."

Madara didn't look that least bit surprised.

"Like I said, I hold no illusions to the fact that the Sage of the Six Paths was a powerful individual even before the Jūbi was sealed in him. However, despite being mortal, his power is too immense for me to control for long periods of time. If I am to summon him, I tell you this now, it's a one time deal and it should be used to cause a great loss of moral and damage to the opposing members of this war," Obito informed him.

Being together with Rin again in the new world order was all he had, and Naruto ruined that plan. The boy was gonna pay dearly.

"…How long can your control over him last?" Madara asked. Though he had a better understanding of the technique than Obito, unlike his ward Madara's chakra levels weren't limitless anymore.

"Ten minutes, fifteen at the most and even then that's pushing it close," Obito guessed. "So, who do you intend to target?"

Obito's question was followed by a grin spreading across Madara's face. "Guess," was his only reply.

(A year later)

Naruto remembered the devastation that littered the battlefield of their final confrontation; thousands upon thousands of bodies lied dead on the ground.

The Grand Alliance was all but lost the Daimyos were dead, as were the leaders were, yet the fighting continued. Naruto honestly couldn't understand how it all happened. Everything was going so well and now it looked like the end of the world was inevitable.

"I must admit, Naruto-kun, I am unimpressed."

Naruto, the twenty one year old man, also known as the Sage of the Toads, was sweating at an incredible rate while he glared at the madman known as Uchiha Obito. Both his eyes, the Sharingan and Rinnegan, were fixated on his prone form.

Beside Obito was one of Madara's current Six Path of Pain though he didn't know him Naruto had been told that he was once a powerful and legendary ninja of Madara and Hashirama's time.

Emotionless, stoic, lifeless, these were the best way to describe the individual at the time. Despite his newfound powers, his training under masters to help him survive the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, Naruto was now on the verge of defeat. It wasn't enough.

Naruto's attempt to move caused him to cough out blood and scowl. The two men had done the unspeakable and revived the very first jinchuriki, who in turn destroyed his seal as though it was nothing and torn Kurama from his being. The revival of the Jubi was close, Naruto could already feel its power building up once more, only this time there would be no stopping it and no stopping Madara from becoming its jinchurki.

Naruto's scowl deepened as Obito proceeded to casually lean against a nearby tree trunk, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk, though hidden, was distinguishable behind it.

"I expected more from the child of prophecy."

Naruto growled at the jab. He was known as the child of prophecy. But for the first time in many years, Naruto doubted he was. Even if they won the war, even by some miracle, what sort of victory was this?

"You should quit while you're ahead. You're almost out of energy, your forces and allies are nearly gone, and you've nowhere else to run," the man taunted.

Naruto's anger continued to churn inside him. This was the man who had twisted Uchiha Sasuke, his former best friend, so badly that he could no longer recognize him. Bits and pieces were still there, at the time, but the aura of madness and the veil of darkness that caressed Sasuke made it extremely hard to see and had made Naruto wonder if he would ever get his best back. Somehow, despite his willingness to never give up, Naruto knew he wouldn't. Luckily he had been proven wrong upon meeting him again. Though it hadn't been what he wanted, at least Sasuke didn't want revenge on Konoha any time soon.

Obito chuckled from behind his mask, "While I admit that you've done remarkably well in this war, I've grown tired of this game of cat and mouse."

Naruto now had to keep his emotions in check, his rage was bubbling to the point that it could no longer be held, the man had thought all this to be a mere game! Lives had ended and few, such as Tenten, Sakura, and Kurenai's children, had begun.

"I won't rest until I see you dead!" Naruto yelled.

Obito chuckled again. This boy certainly had changed, the hardships the war had caused had been known to do that to many. The era known as the Great Clan Wars were a testament to that, after all, it created powerful shinobi such as Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, and many more whose power were beyond the level of Kage. Still, the boy was nothing compared to them even at full power! God of Shinobi, the title made the man laugh, only two deserved that title. The Rikudo and Hashirama.

Naruto clenched his fist as he began formulating a plan, he had one shot at it and he intended to make it count. Granted it had never been done before and could very result in his death. Still, Naruto wouldn't have known as Konoha's Most Unpredictable Ninja if he didn't do it.

Sensing his Kage Bunshin had finished gathering natural energy, Naruto had it dispelled while simultaneously going into his Nine Tails Chakra Mode using the last remnants of Kurama's chakra his body still possessed. The last thing Naruto would recall was his form speeding towards his teacher's traitorous teammate at immense speed. What happened next he didn't remember.

* * *

><p>…<strong>-ooo000ooo-…<strong>

(Flashback End)

"And that's all I can recall," Naruto said.

"…" the voice for its part remained silent for a good amount of time before speaking, "**You combined both natural energy, a highly unstable power, and the purified yang energy of a Bijū into one singularity!"**

"Yes?"

"**You fool! Do you realize what could have happened! Nature energy is a cosmic power that if not properly utilized for its intended purpose it can potentially rip open the very fabric of time and space and destroy everything! Using it in conjunction with an immense amount of yang energy transformed it into a new, powerful source of energy that you have little to no control of. My guess is that Obito used a form of space-time ninjutsu where the three colliding energies created a rift that sent you here."**

Naruto cringed as the voice reprimanded him, it made him feel like a child again. However, before he could think on the matter any further, Naruto realized something. "Where is here exactly?" he asked.

"**You're in the Elemental Countries," **its words put Naruto at ease. "**Exactly fifteen years before the First Great Shinobi World War starts," **the next ones, not so much.

"What!" Naruto yelled. Panic coursed through his mind, before Naruto quickly calmed himself down. Years of war taught him that panicking didn't help anyone. It only made things much worse. "Why am I here?"

"**You're here because you're meant to be here. You're here to write and shape the true history of the world,**" the voice explained.

"?"

Seeing the confused look on the boy, the voice elaborated, "**Have you ever heard of a predestination paradox? Never mind, don't answer. A predestination paradox is basically paradox where a series of events that occur in the past because they have to no matter what. The history of the future you knew, also known as the past, has changed because it isn't the true future. You arrived in the past because you were meant to be here, to shape and change the world for the better.**"

Naruto was overwhelmed by this fact, sure the man was destined for great things but this blew it all out of the water. How was a person such as he, one born in the future, one whose own parents had yet to be born, supposed to be in the past?

"**I see by your expression that you're still a bit confused by all this. No matter, in due time you will come to understand. However, as you are now, despite your appearance, you can no longer be called Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."**

"What! Why!" Naruto yelled. If he wasn't Naruto anymore, then who was he?

The voice for its part chuckled, "**I guess you can still be called that in some sense seeing as how you still retain your soul and memories. I guess I should elaborate. Two of the same being cannot exist in the same timeline without disastrous effects taking place. Therefore, you needed to be … altered in some way."**

"Altered?" Naruto asked.

"**Yes, altered. You now inhabit the body of a newborn that nearly died at childbirth in the past. However, your soul carried your old powers and new ones that held an immense life force and saved the life of this body. However, a small part of the soul of the child that had yet to depart this plane of existence merged with you but you will remain as the dominant mind."**

"Doesn't that effect the future in general? I mean what's so important about this kid body? What not my own new body?" Naruto wondered.

"**Because the body of the baby you took over, or saved in this case, is the offspring with a great lineage."**

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Naruto asked, not in sarcastic tone, but in a curious one.

"**This child's parents, or should I say, your parents, are none other than Sarutobi Sasuke and Senju Tōka."**

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. Though Naruto hadn't learned about them till the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto knew that those two were very powerful and legendary shinobi. "How?"

"**Ever heard the saying 'sleeping around'?" **the voice asked. "**The child, or you for that matter, was conceived through a drunken stupor. Believe it or not the Senju and Sarutobi Clans were allies during the twilight years of the Clan War Era so it wasn't uncommon for members of these clans to mingle. In the original timeline Sasuke had just recently lost his wife and went out to mourn her loss. Toka was in no better shape, having lost her own love. To make a long story short, you were the result of their labors."**

Naruto was wide eyed as his mind continued to process the information. It was heavy news after all. Senju Tōka was a prominent member of the Senju Clan whose mastery over illusions were greater than even Hashirama, having taught the man the infamous **Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu** (Illusion Technique: Bringer-of-Darkness Technique), and even the strongest members of the Uchiha Clan who specialized in the field begrudgingly acknowledge her skill. She, like the Nidaime Mizukage, was one of the very rare individuals that manifested the **Inton** (Yin Release).

Sarutobi Sasuke was renown due to being the Sage of the Monkeys and for his versatile use of Katon Ninjutsu and his unrivaled mastery in Doton Ninjutsu that was on par with Tobirama's control over Suiton Ninjutsu, his skill as a master class Taijutsu user was no laughing matter either, few could match him in hand to hand combat.

"Where am I exactly? How old am I?" Naruto asked.

"**To answer your question, ****you're currently only an hour old in the Konoha hospital. In the original timeline, this body died and Toka fell into a depression and ultimately took her life. When Sasuke heard about it he distanced himself from his family and began to focus on keeping Konoha safe. Ultimately it led to his death."**

"…. So what do I do now?" Naruto wondered.

"**The answer is simple. Train. Train hard, train to your peak and beyond, train to master your powers, train yourself both mentally and physically to the point that you'll want to die, train yourself so that you can make the world better for us all and make the dream of the Sage of the Six Paths become a reality."**

Naruto soon heard the sounds of feet stepping forward, the boy saw the form of an azure, deer-like creature with a horn in the middle of its head. It glowed and pulsated once in a while and it radiated a great deal of power that Naruto couldn't hope to match. The boy was left speechless when he realized what was before him.

"Kirin," he uttered in surprised, awe and disbelief.

The kirin, a mythological and legendary creature said to have been one of the most powerful and noble of creatures, a creature whose divinity outclassed even the prestigious and mythical dragon and phoenix. According to legends having a kirin as a summon was the equivalent to having the help of a god.

The kirin for its part chuckled at the boy's speechlessness, it didn't blame him of course. Kirin haven't been around for more than 2000 years, the time when the Sage of the Six Paths walked the earth.

"How is this possible?"

"**The Sage of the Six Paths was the summoner of my clan, our last and only summoner. He wasn't foolish enough to believe that despite his teachings in making the world a better place his gifts wouldn't ultimately be abused and the peace he had created wouldn't last. Therefore, when this happened, he left something behind to make sure it did succeed."**

"He knew this would happen? What would happen to me, to the world? Everything he knew would happen?"

"**Not all of it, but most of it, yes," **the kirin said. "**You have a long journey ahead of you, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto or should I say, Sarutobi Naruto. I guarantee you that the road ahead won't be an easy one, for every good thing you do something bad may, will, occur in its place. It could something very insignificant or something extensive. The world is about to be shaped into something entirely different. History is about to change, and you are the writer. Make it a good one. Oh, and smile when you meet her."**

"Huh?" the last bit confused Naruto. Before he could ask the creature what it meant it's body glowed a bright azure hue before Naruto was blinded by a brilliant burst of light.

* * *

><p>…<strong>-ooo000ooo-…<strong>

(Konoha Hospital)

Senju Toka considered herself to be a strong woman, having survived the era of the Great Clan Wars was enough to validate her claim. Her skill in genjutsu was virtually unparalleled. Yet despite these impressive feats Toka was still human like any other individual. She learned how to love and was loved in return, but in the end that love was prematurely taken away from her. And just when she finally had the chance to find a chance at loving once more it, too, was also taken away from her.

Life grew inside her for nine months, and though she held no mutual love for her child's father, not that she hated him or anything along those lines, she loved her child with all her heart still.

"_I'm sorry, Toka-sama, but he didn't make it." _

The doctor's words continued to echo through her mind like a curse. What had she done to deserve this? She fought and bled all her life. Like many from her time she lost her parents and siblings at a young age, Toka was one of the rare few ninja that managed to live past her 30s, was she not allowed to have this? Was she not allowed to have happiness? Was she not allowed to see the smile of her child, to see him grow, to be loved by him?

The thought was too much for her. Life was too hard and too cruel to go on living anymore. Not that it mattered. Soon she'd be joining her little one in peaceful eternity.

"_Goodbye everyone,_" Toka thought as she looked at the machines that were keeping her alive, her pregnancy having been a complicated one that she barely survived but had been told that she would make a full recovery after resting for a while. Looking at them Toka was prepared to go through with it when a gentle rapping came at her door.

Sighing, Toka knew she had no choice but to answer if but to avoid suspicion, "Come in."

To her surprise the knocker had been none other than Senju Hashirama himself, her lifelong friend, "Hey," the man smiled at her.

"What is it," Toka's voice was hollow and void of all emotion. The woman had just lost her child and Hashirama was being his usual goofy and boisterous self. All she wanted was to be left alone.

"Someone wants to see you," the man's smile never left his face as he handed Toka, to her complete disbelief, the sleeping newborn that was her supposed dead son, alive and well.

"Looks like you've got a tough one there, huh?" the man beamed as he looked at the infant currently being cradled by his mother. When word reached his ears that Toka's son didn't make it, Hashirama had taken the news hard. The woman was one of his most trusted confidants and friends and didn't deserve what she was going through. It was only by some miracle or divine intervention as some would call it that the boy somehow managed to pull through in the end. Either way it was good news. Hashirama was one of the few that knew that despite her professional conduct as a ninja, Toka was fragile at times. Who knows what she would have done.

Toka for her part merely lie on the bed with her son in her arms. As much as she tried and was failing miserably at it, Toka finally cried tears of joy her cradled son opened his eyes and smiled at her. He was her world, and she was his. Toka was gonna make sure he grew up right. She was gonna make sure he grew up strong, with or without his father.

"Hashirama."

"Hmm?" the man wondered what the woman wanted.

"I want you to train my son," Toka stated without a doubt in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are. My rewritten version of Sarutobi Naruto. Hope you like the new direction I'm going in. Also go to my profile and vote for the summons, after a certain chapter I will take it down, though I'll tell you beforehand. <strong>


End file.
